Porno
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Killua no sabe exactamente que es lo que le llama tanto la atención del porno. Y no suele cuestionarse mucho. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Con los ojos de Gon paseando sobre él.... no hay mucho en lo que Killua pueda centrar.


**Ante la falta de talento, un par de bofetadas a mi mismo. Quieras (tu) que me funcione… **

Y quiero recalcar un par de cosas.

Primera: Este trabajo, no es nada novedoso. Tiene como meses, de vida y es una secuencia de varios Drabbles que tengo para mi propio placer, personal y amoroso (A Hunter x Hunter, claro). Le coloco por serparado en Fanfiction, solo por que me dio la gana mediata.

Segunda: Me tome el tema de por ahí comu de LJ '30 Vicios'. Y se me hizo tan 'Killuesko' que no me pude resistir.

Tercero: Shonen Ai, raro, bizarro… leve, muy leve.

Cuarto: Se sabe, HxH, del maniaco Yoshihiro Togashi. Sho solo me enamoro de sus personajes.

**x . – x- . x - . x **_**- . x -**_** . x - . x - . x - .**

**Porno.**

Killua no sabe a ciencia cierta que es lo que le llama tanto la atención. Y es que, primeramente, solo miró porno en la televisión de aquel hotel en York Shin, por una simple razón: 'Curiosidad'.

Curiosidad que satisfago prontamente. No niega que, en efecto, sea educativo, informativo y hasta cierto punto entretenido... Pero no... piensa que esto del PORNO va mas lejos de cualquiera de estos triviales campos en los que se viene a manifestar.

Se sienta frente a la TV. Con un tazón de dulces variados, un vaso lleno de malteada de Chocolate con una pajilla enorme y el control remoto que le dieron en la recepción. Pero no se frena ahí, no. Como es un sujeto de lo más considerado, trae un par de audífonos. Que conecta a la TV y coloca en sus oídos para que no vaya a molestar a Gon.

Ya que Gon siempre esta ahí. No se mueve, ni se preocupa por darle a Killua algo de intimidad. Se acuesta, lejos. Lejos y cerca. ¡Molesto estado que solo Gon puede encontrar! Mirándolo y evaluándolo. Como si aquí, el teatro, el raro y el que se la pasa gimiendo fuere él. Examinando su rostro y Killua tiene que pretender que no se da cuenta de nada. Pero no... el siempre lo nota. Tanto es que lo nota, que sabe exactamente el momento donde Gon parpadea o comienza a quedarse dormido. Luego de dos horas o más.

Para entones Killua apenas mira la película.

Y se pregunta ¿Para qué diablos quiere ver Porno, si no lo va a poder ver de verdad?

Con Gon mirando, olisqueando, pensando en solo él sabría que. Con su carita entre las manos, ladeando la cabeza cuando Killua estira la mano y toma un chocolate más. Gon tendido boca arriba, los brazos extendidos y saliendo de la cama. Estirándose como un perrito aburrido. De vez en vez rueda sobre la cama y hasta se acomoda la almohada. Pero nunca, jamás... deja de mirar a Killua.

Es entonces que Killua siente como le aumenta la temperatura. Y aunque siente que sus reflejos le traicionan y por poco vuelve la mirada, continúa con lo que se debería hacer. ¡Mirar el condenado Porno!.

De momento comienza a desvariar. Se acomoda el pelo, sentándose dizque con un aire casual y hasta seductor. Muerde. Muerde una barra de chocolate y procura que esta se rompa haciendo un crujido muy fuerte. Mas atento en Gon, que las escenas eróticas que se desarrollan frente a él. Y eso se debe a que Gon lo mira con más interés.

Killua no puede explicar como diablos se siente cuando esos ojos café se pasean sobre él. Le encanta, le emociona, le frustra y le molesta.

Y de repente siente que arde.

Vuelve la mirada a donde Gon se encuentra. Gon lo observa y él observa a Gon. Analiza Killua y el moreno sonríe.. ¡Sonríe! ¡Sonríe...!

- Me preguntaba en que estarías pensando, pero al parecer no estas pensando en nada – Dice, con los labios puestos bien lindos.

Killua cierra la boca. Se acaba de dar cuenta que la tenía abierta. Sostiene la cabeza con la mano izquierda por que siente que se le cae de vergüenza. Aprieta los labios y encuentra una artimaña.

- Claro que pienso, Gon. – Murmura, y ladea un poco su rostro, mirando felino supuestamente maligno – Pero es mejor que no lo sepas tu...-

- ¿En que? ¡Dime! ¡¡Killua!! -

A Killua Zaoldyeck le gusta el porno. Le encanta si Gon le mira durante todo el tiempo que ve alguna película explicita y aburrida. Adora el porno y es que ahora, Gon no va dejarlo en paz hasta que le revele el secreto que hay en su mente.

Killua Zaoldyeck ama el porno, porque ahora esta luchando con Gon sobre la cama y es más de media noche y Gon es una bestia incansable. Que se abalanza sobre él cuando logra arrojarlo lejos de una patada sin desacomodarse Killua el pelo al hacerlo. Mirándolo siempre con esos ojos color café.

Cuando Gon se retuerce para liberarse de la Llave que le está aplicando en el brazo izquierdo, Killua da gracias a Dios por poner en su camino estos hoteluchos de tercera clase con canales para adultos.

**...: -- X -- :..**

Conclusivo.

No hay mas. Espero pronto poder trabajar de nuevo en mis cosas pausadas. 'Entre Condenados' y 'Magnánimo'. De éste último llevo a penas tres parrafos, y aun cuando sé bien lo que hago…. Soy nada constante.

Tampoco dejaré solito el Fandom HxH.

Es todo.

_**Hikari Zaoldyeck**_


End file.
